The present invention relates to a multiple dose syringe which sequentially dispenses different fluids from a single housing. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,950,717; 4,439,184 and 5,102,388 typify this type of syringe, with each being compartmentalized in some fashion to achieve the progressive discharge of the fluids therefrom. U.S. Pat. No. 2,950,717 to Bouet segregates the plural fluids to be administered by placing one of the fluids in a cartridge. Both U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,184 (to Wheeler) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,388 (to Richmond) exemplify the partitioning of the syringe to segregate the fluids.
These patents teach that using a single syringe to dispense a plurality of different fluids directly into a patient or into an IV port is economically advantageous and time-saving as compared to using a plurality of the same to accomplish the end result. Additionally, whenever the need arises to administer a plurality of medications or medication and saline flush to a patient, the use of a single syringe greatly reduces the chances of an inadvertent needle-stick injury to the administering party. The background explanations of the latter two patents set forth the problems of the prior art and the advantages of the single-multiple dose syringe, and the same are incorporated here by reference.
The present invention is directed to the general structure of the Bouet patent and is an improvement thereover by the utilization of different, more simplified means to connect the dispensing and collapsing cartridge to the plunger.